1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light path adjustment apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus capable of selectively capturing a 3D image or a 2D image and a light path adjustment apparatus used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D image provides a stereoscopic effect for a subject when observed by human vision. Although 3D images were only used for medical equipment, video is often produced using 3D images, and 3D TV technology is rapidly developing.
To provide a 3D image, images captured at different angles according to human eyes are simultaneously provided, and thus an apparatus for capturing a 3D image has a different operating structure from an apparatus for capturing a 2D image. Various types of apparatuses are used to capture a 3D image. However, since images viewed at different angles are simultaneously obtained, an optical structure or a mechanical structure of the apparatus for capturing a 3D image is more complicated than that of the apparatus for capturing a 2D image. Further, since a 2D image cannot be obtained by using the apparatus for capturing a 3D image, an additional camera is necessary for capturing a 2D image.